


Divided We Fall

by ChocoWolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Purging, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoWolf/pseuds/ChocoWolf
Summary: This story takes place after the success of the android revolution and contains elements pertaining to "The Purge" movie series. After several years of the United States being purge-free, controversy takes place when President Warren announces her partnership with the NFFA. This raises suspicion as to what her plans are for the future of the United States. Connor and Hank work together in hopes of surviving what's to come.





	1. President Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated and rating may change as chapters are posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor are at work when there is an unusual commotion sweeping through the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for your interest in my story. All your support matters to me! For future updates and art, find me on tumblr here! http://xchocowolfx.tumblr.com/

It had been months since the success of the android revolution. Life as everyone knew it had been forever changed. What were once seen as objects now walk alongside humans as equals. Laws that humans had to abide by were now followed by androids. Things seemed to have changed for the better, or at least that's what people were supposed to believe in. It made humans nervous, knowing that the machines they once controlled now had the legal right to purchase vehicles, property, and firearms. They also had equal work opportunity. Android soldiers even had the choice as to whether or not they wanted to serve. Humans didn't like the idea of freedom for androids. However, with President Warren's support backing the androids, they have been working together towards an ideal society for both humans and androids.

Still an occurring problem in the states, androids faced discrimination. Laws were enacted to protect them from such a thing, but that didn't mean people will let said laws alter their opinions and ideas on the new intelligent life. If there was one thing many humans did not like, it was change. This was made obvious when even the well-known android detective faced such behavior in his own workplace.

"Move out of the way asshole!"

Connor stood in the break room, grabbing a coffee for his partner when he was suddenly shoved. Connor would say that this is almost a daily occurrence, getting harassed by non other than coworker Detective Reed. He'd known since the moment he met Reed that he wasn't the brightest person to hang around with, especially if you were an android, but he's grown used to his aggressive behavior. If Connor wanted, he can take the detective to court for harassment, but he decided not to, accepting that being a jackass was just what he was born as. Nothing can change that. Shaking it off, he reached for the freshly brewed cup of coffee and exited the room.

Connor no longer had to wear his old Cyberlife uniform. With androids being free people now, they do not have to wear Cyberlife or their designated model branded clothing. At first, Connor didn't know how to react to this. He had only ever know his RK800 uniform with the exception of going undercover that one night in Jericho. He had bought his disguise at a thrift shop, using funds Cyberlife provided in case he needed any equipment for his investigations. After the revolution, he decided to stay working at the Detroit Police Department since his skill set was most compatible with the job of a detective. Hank advised that he change his attire to...better suit the time, which Connor understood as "you're no longer that deviant hunter androids feared", so he took his advice. For the most part, he maintained his old look, only substituting what he had. He replaced his blazer and jeans with a dark gray suit, keeping the white collared shirt and switching to a blue and black striped tie. He made sure to leave his jacket buttons undone because Hank insisted it looked better that way. With the addition of his badge attached to his black belt and the shoulder holster housing his m9 pistol underneath his jacket, Connor felt prepared for any mission.

Walking towards his desk, Connor surveyed his surroundings. He noticed what looked like uneasiness among the police, some of them with heads resting in their hands at their desks, others on the phone with faces of concern. The android wasn't sure what to think of it. He glanced over to Fowler's office and watched for a brief moment as the retired vet was tossing papers all about in anger. Connor did not know the cause behind this, but he carried on, doing his best to mind his own business. Reaching Hank's desk, he held out the cup of coffee to the visually exhausted man. Hank slowly turned his head towards the android detective, looking up in confusion.

"Connor, I didn't ask for a coffee," Hank stated.

"I know that, lieutenant, but based off your vitals I have concluded that your heart rate is slower than usual, which indicates that you are not entirely awake. I brought you coffee in hopes it will awaken you and help improve your focus on work," Connor explained.

Hank almost wanted to say that he only processed about half of what his partner said, but he kept his mouth shut and reluctantly took the drink. Satisfied, Connor took a seat at his desk. His gaze turned to Hank, watching as the tired man took a sip of the coffee. Several things ran through Connor's mind, from investigations to everything he's observed today. Hank noticed the awkward attention to him and spoke up.

"What are you staring at?"

Connor snapped out of his trance and focused his attention to the person speaking to him.

"Oh, nothing lieutenant. However, I have noticed that there is quite some commotion going on today, more so than usual. Is there a reason for it?" the android asked.

Hank rolled his eyes and heavily sighed as he drank again from his cup. He didn't really want to get into this with Connor, but sooner or later he had to know.

"First of all, you can call me Hank. Hearing lieutenant all the time gives me a headache. Second of all, I'm pretty sure everyone is stressing over the latest news that came straight from the president herself."

Connor raised a brow. He hadn't heard of this yet. He brought up his interface and searched for recent news, having found a clip from the president's press conference titled "President Warren to join forces with the NFFA?". He played it and was surprised to find out what this was all about.

\-------

"Madam President! Is it true that the NFFA is being brought back!?" shouted a reporter.

"Quiet please! I will answer as many questions as I can so please be patient. As for the NFFA, they've gone through the proper process and are now a qualified political party to choose from. A caucus was held months ago to determine who they will assign as their delegates. As many of you may already know, I was voted as the presidential nominee for this party for next year's election. 

Uproar in the audience busted out as people were in disbelief.

"Madam President over here!" another reporter begged.

President Warren nodded as she pointed to a man who wore a worn out trench coat.

"With the return of the NFFA and your presidential nomination within their party, can you confirm if this means we will see the revival of The Purge?"

This question brought about several gasps from the crowd. It was the question everyone wanted the answer to but were too afraid to ask. After clearing her throat, President Warren spoke.

"As of right now, I do not have any information regarding this. It is yet to be determined and will be further discussed in the future as elections close in."

People in the crowd whispered among themselves, unsure what to think of all this.

"I know many of you still have questions but we are out of time for today. Further details will be released as I get them but this is goodbye for now. God Bless America."

With her last words, the president was escorted off stage by security and out of sight. The press who remained were still in shock by the little information they were given. With the idea of the possible return of the purge floating around, many were unnerved. What will America choose in this next year to come?  
\---------

Connor blinked rapidly before his mind came back to reality. Hank watched, face indifferent as he sipped from his coffee. He's grown used to seeing Connor space out into that mind of his. It must be convenient being able to find information online in the span of seconds. He set his coffee down on the table as he waited for the android to speak first. Meeting eyes, the android spoke.

"Hank, what does all this mean? Who are the NFFA and why does this bring about controversy?"

The detective smacked his lips in displeasure, unsure where to start. He'd love a bottle of whiskey right about now, too bad he didn't have a miniature on him. Nonetheless, he decided to inform Connor with what he can at that moment.

"Guess you couldn't find anything on them, huh? I figured as much, damn government decided it was a great idea to wipe anything on them and relating to them from the internet, act as if nothing happened. Lemme tell you though Connor, lotta shit happened," Hank paused, looking around the office.

Connor's eyes wandered, mimicking Hank's, expecting to find something. However, he was quickly interrupted by the lieutenant's voice. It was some sort of loud whisper.

"We'll talk about this later. Come by my house later, got it?"

No questions asked, Connor nodded in response. He wasn't sure what got the lieutenant so nervous, but he trusted Hank. He would follow him into hell if that's what trusting him meant. The android turned his attention back to his work and patiently waited for the end of the day to come. Connor currently stayed at an apartment, small but comfortable. He didn't need much being an android, so long as he had access to biocomponents to maintain his body. Connor didn't have the immediate need for a car, given that he usually tags along with Hank for a ride to the site of their investigation. Traveling to and from work, the android normally took a taxi. In the future though, he does intend on purchasing a car.

The day was coming to an end and it was just about time to head out. Luckily for Hank and Connor, today's work was minimal. The android looked up from his desk and observed as Hank stood up and stretched in an exaggerated manner. 

"Well, that's a tiring day's worth of work, wasn't it Connor? C'mon, let's get out of here," Hank motioned with his hand.

Connor obediently followed, first making sure both his and Hank's monitors were turned off. Having checked, Connor caught up with the lieutenant outside. The two walked to Hank's car, hopping in with no time wasted. Driving in silence, they exchanged a few words.

"Lieutenant- I mean Hank, there was a mention of 'The Purge' in the press conference, what-"

"It's okay kid, I'll tell you all about it. Just wait a little will ya?"

Connor's face frowned. He had questions that were itching to get answered, but he supposed he had no other choice but to wait. After all, who else was he going to talk about this with?


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor talk about what they heard on the news.

Barely stepping into Hank's home, Connor saw a rush of brown fur headed his way. He hadn't come over in such a long time he'd almost forgotten how excited Sumo got when he did pay a visit. Extending his arms, the android greeted the dog as he crouched down to eye level with the animal. Sumo was one of few things that genuinely brought a smile to his face, knowing what an innocent beast he was. After giving several head pats, Connor stood back up and followed Hank into the living room. He did as his partner did and took a seat on the couch. There was silence between them, Hank not knowing where to start.

"Connor...I'll start from the very beginning. It all started with a fucking experiment back in 2017, to test whether The Purge was a progressive step towards decreasing crime rates and just overall making America a better place, but was that really the way do achieve peace? Well apparently that's what the NFFA believed."

Hank was in obvious distress, Connor noticed. Scanning his partner, he observed that his heart rate and blood pressure increased, more than likely due to the anger he held.

"22 years ago! The NFFA plotted against it's own citizens, for their own personal gain, responsible for hundreds of deaths! But at that time no one knew it was them.." Hank paused, taking in several breaths.

Connor watched his partner express his anger, emotional and unforgiving for what the NFFA had done. He still couldn't see the full picture, but in time he would learn more. He felt himself pity Hank, not knowing what he had been through, unable to imagine the things he'd seen...

"After 2017, they made this "Purge" an annual thing. The one time of year when all crime was legal..what a great idea Connor, isn't it?"

Connor understood that as sarcasm, but all crime legal? The android couldn't understand how that was a good idea. Maybe it's just the cop in him speaking, but crime under any circumstance should not happen. His LED blinked yellow, attempting to process and understand any logic in the NFFA's plan. To him, there was none. Whatever happened all those years ago when The Purge was active seemed to eat at Hank. Connor sat in disbelief, unknowing how to comfort his partner.

"Murder, robbery, rape, vandalism, it was all legal Connor, all of it! And now they want to bring it back.... I don't know what Warren was thinking but I sure as hell ain't voting for her," Hank expressed.

"Hank, The Purge, what caused its discontinuation?" Connor questioned.

The worn down man focused his attention to the question, formulating his answer before verbalizing it.

"The androids. They were the reason it stopped."

Connor was visually confused. How were androids the cause of the end of The Purge? He needed Hank to further explain but didn't want to force too much out of the stressed man. As much as Connor didn't want to, he walked over to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets. He didn't enjoy allowing Hank to indulge in his bad habit, but at this point it was the only way to soothe him. Locating his intended target, Connor pulled out a half empty bottle of scotch whiskey. Bottle in hand, the android walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"Here, Hank. You look like you could use a drink," he nudged, faking a smile to hide his displeasure.

Connor felt dirty exploiting his partner's vice, but it was one of few ways to get him to talk. Hank turned his head to the bottle offered, gladly taking it. After twisting the cap off and taking several swigs, he gained the nerve to resume talking.

"The androids...when they were released for commercial purchase in late 2024, people demanded they stop The Purge. Reason being that they were worried that their precious androids would be destroyed, because as you know, they were still objects back then. The public also argued that with the addition of androids used in everyday life, there would be a natural decrease in crime, that these androids would take the stress off of people's shoulders by completing their everyday tasks and prevent humans from being driven to a point of insanity that would lead them to committing crimes."

Hank sighed, drinking again from the bottle. Connor found this hard to believe, how androids unintentionally shaped the way the U.S. is today. He wondered why now of all times have the NFFA decided to come back. They definitely had a hidden agenda, he thought to himself. Connor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Hank speak again.

"Lo and behold, The Purge ended in 2025. Crazy what a bunch of people complaining can do, huh? From the year the NFFA conducted their experiment, it lasted eight years Connor. All those lives lost..." his mind drifted off.

The android detective placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, hoping it would soothe him. Connor wasn't great with moments like this, always unsure what to do. He tried his best in conveying more human emotion since the revolution, but often it would come out awkward. Hank would laugh at Connor, but it was more affectionate than to mock. Connor thought of what to say when a thought struck him.

"Lieutenant, the other androids. Many of them won't know what's going on. We need to inform them of the possible dangers if President Warren gets elected as president again. Word needs to spread of the NFFA if we want any chance at preventing the return of The Purge."

Hank repositioned himself, knocking Connor's hand off as he placed the bottle of whiskey on the floor and moved to rest his head in his hands, attempting to clear his head. After a few minutes of waiting for the lieutenant to do or say something, Connor stood up and walked towards the door. He held still for a few minutes, hoping for his partner to speak up, to say anything to keep him from leaving. He was disappointed when nothing changed and spoke instead.

"I'll be leaving now. I know there's a lot you're thinking about Hank, so if you need me I'll be at my apartment. You also have my phone number in your contacts, please do not hesitate to use it," Connor instructed.

As he took his first step outside, realization hit him. Connor quickly turned back into the house and shut the door. He walked past the living room and straight towards Hank's room, flipping the light on. The drunkard remained on the couch, dazed and unaware of what was going on around him. He made a lazy attempt at shouting out to the intruding android.

"Connorrr what're you doinn'?"

Coming from inside his bedroom, Hank heard a response.

"Saving you."

The android detective made quick work of the room's drawers, searching each one thoroughly. In one drawer, he found an expired bottle of antidepressants. He noted that Hank may have not seen a doctor in a while. When he found nothing else in the other drawers, he searched the closet next. Having spent a good amount of time looking through it, his search results came back negative. Surprisingly, he noticed himself growing irritated. This must be how Hank felt when they first started working with each other. Refocusing himself, he walked across the hall into the bathroom. Turning the light on, he resumed searching through several more cabinets. Reaching the last one, he was amazed to find what he was looking for. 

"Really, Hank?! You keep your weapon in the bathroom!?"

Upon closer inspection, Connor found that the gun was unloaded. He was curious as to why that was. Leaving the bathroom with the gun in hand, Connor walked back towards the living room, watching as Hank struggled to sit up. Disappointment made its way to the android's face, but then again he could blame himself for his partner's state. He thought about what could have happen had he left Hank alone, drunk and upset with a firearm in his house. The thought would have given him chills were he capable of feeling such a thing. He knew it was the only weapon the lieutenant kept at home, aware of the fact that Hank leaves his work weapon locked up back at the station. Although law enforcement were encouraged to keep their weapons on them, all officers had the choice of either taking or leaving their issued weapons in the office. Connor chose to take his, being armed at all times in case of any emergency.

Connor moved to stand directly in front of Hank, weapon held in front of the lieutenant's face.

"Hank, why was this in the bathroom and where are the rounds? Answer me," the android interrogated.

Being on the other end of the table felt funny, Hank thought. Disoriented, he answered truthfully.

"I uh...I did that on purpose, to- umm...stop myself, from playin' that game again. I keep 'em separate, got the rounds locked up. Drunk me won't bother with getting 'em."

Connor understood now, and he felt relief. Actually, he felt more than just relief. He felt the beat of his heart, almost as if he had been holding his breath up until this moment. He was happy that Hank was at least trying to overcome his suicidal tendencies. It's the little steps that will help improve his partner's health and behavior. The android unknowingly smiled, taking a seat on the couch once again. Connor ran a hand through his hair, a mannerism he picked up from Hank. The two sat there quietly, comforting one another with their presence.

"I've decided to stay the night, to ensure you don't hurt yourself. Please go to bed, Hank. It's what's best for your health," Connor advised.

He didn't mean to sound like a babysitter, he was only looking out for the lieutenant's well-being. Suddenly, the couch shifted and Connor watched as Hank clumsily stood up. In attempt to aid what he believed to still be his close friend, the android got up but was quickly pushed back down onto the couch. He was surprised by the gesture, but he looked up to meet eyes with Hank.

"It's alright, I got it. You can go home now, I'll be just fine," Hank assured him.

Connor urgently stood up, arguing against leaving.

"I can't do that lieutenant. You know as well as I do that you shouldn't be left alo-"

Hank ignored the blabber coming from Connor's mouth and proceeded to pushing him towards the door. If the android wanted to, he could resist, but he didn't want to risk getting his partner hurt with the state he's in. Once at the door, Hank opened it up and gestured for him to leave. Connor turned towards him, hoping he wasn't going to enforce this. However, he was met with a hand, seemingly asking for something.

"You can give me back my gun now."

The android was ready to deny handing back his weapon when Hank cut in.

"Connor, if you trust me, give it to me."

He did trust Hank, but he was conflicted. He didn't want to risk losing him over a bad decision, but he also did not want to lose his friend's trust. Connor reluctantly chose the latter. He heard what sounded like a sigh and watched Hank. A smile crept onto the man's face, the android unsure what for. He was suspecting he made a complete mistake until Hank opened his mouth.

"Thank you, Connor. For thinking about my life more than I do, but I'll be okay for now. Please go home, I need time to think about everything that's going on."

Hank's words were genuine, that much Connor can tell. So he decided that he will trust his partner, his friend. The android nodded in response, accepting the lieutenant's wishes. Receiving a friendly slap on the shoulder, Hank wished his partner goodnight as he shut the door. Outside, Connor didn't move for several minutes, hoping to not hear the sound of a gunshot within the house. Once he decided everything was safe, he called for a taxi using the online service he can reach from inside his head. He can order a taxi in an instant using this method. Now waiting for his ride, he hopes to find Hank at work tomorrow.


	3. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. The DPD decide to celebrate Christmas this year and Connor continues to struggle with human emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and 4 were originally supposed to be 1 chapter all together, but I decided to separate them since it would have been long af. I've also decided after much consideration that this story will be rated E, reason being that I have sensitive content planned for later chapters.

\---December 15, 2039---

A month after the incident at Hank's home, Connor walks into work with everyone gathered towards the center of the room. The android wasn't sure what was going on, so his next thought was to look for Hank. He swung by their desks, hoping to find his partner but was disappointed to find it empty. Connor tried giving him a call, waiting as he listened to the phone ring. Phone to his ear, he looked off to the distance as he watched his coworkers talking among themselves in the little crowd they've created. His curiosity grew, wondering why they appeared to be eager even after last month's news, so Connor decided to walk up to them and join, ending his call as he was sent to voicemail.

Sliding through the crowd, Connor made it to the center where all attention was focused on. There stood Fowler, seemingly using his hand to rummage through a small cardboard box. The android didn't understand what all the excitement was for, but he continued to watch. After another minute, others seemed to gather around, awaiting for what's to come. Once it seemed as though all staff were here, Fowler began to speak.

"Okay everyone, It's that time of year again. I know that last year we didn't have a party, after everything that happened...but now that things have calmed down I've decided to bring this back," Fowler announced, voice loud and stern. "You already know the deal, I'm going to walk around with the box and EVERYONE will pull a fucking name. I don't care whether you want to do this or not, because guess what...you're doing it."

Connor can hear people whispering to one another, some giggling at Fowler's words. He raised a brow in anticipation, eyes following Fowler around as he carried the box. One by one, staff were pulling out a small folded piece of paper and were secretive when opening it, as if whatever was written on it was meant for their eyes only. Connor looked around and noticed that his android colleagues had faces of puzzlement, same as himself. After waiting for what seemed to be his turn, Fowler stepped up to him.

"Your turn, Connor. Go on, take one. Soon enough you'll find out what this is."

Still in a state of confusion, the detective slowly reached into the box, fingers fumbling through all the paper. Having chosen one, he drew it from the box. Fowler continued handing around the box, leaving Connor staring down at the note in his hand. A part of him felt...nervous. He didn't know what the note contained and wouldn't open it until he asked Hank about it. Speaking of the lieutenant, Connor continued to wonder where he had gone. After sliding the note into his pocket, he headed back towards his desk. Sooner or later Hank will turn up.

Taking a seat, Connor accessed his terminal and looked through any files he may have on current cases. The most common things he saw were robbery and aggravated assault across both androids and humans. Murder would occasionally come up too, but mainly between gangs. Androids had come to forming their own gangs as well, coming together to protect their own against humans, especially in sketchy neighborhoods. Connor was absorbed in his work when he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning back, he gave his greetings.

"Good morning Lieutenant. It's currently 10:37 a.m. You're late to work again."

"Yeah yeah yeah, get off my case Connor," Hank brushed off.

The android watched as his partner sat at his desk, obviously annoyed being ridiculed every time he walked in late to work. Hank powered up his terminal, ready to start work when he noticed the people who remained in the crowd formed earlier. He looked on for a few seconds before he heavily sighed.

"Oh not this again," Hank commented.

Connor looked up from his terminal, a questioning look on his face. He then remember the folded piece of paper in his pocket.

"Ah, yes Lieutenant. Captain Fowler was handing out notes. I'm not quite sure what it's for though. I believe he said 'everyone' must take one, so I suggest you go obtain one as well."

Hank grunted in irritation. He stood up from his seat, making his way towards the crowd. Connor watched from his seat, observing his partner's behavior from a distance. Hank shoved a few people to get close to the box, wanting to get this over with. Now standing in front of Fowler, he dropped his hand into the box with disregard, quickly pulling out the first note he touched.

"Really Hank? Couldn't wait your damn turn?"

"Sorry, don't have the time. You know, because I'm busy doing work unlike another certain detective."

After the quick exchange of words, Hank stepped away from the crowd and opened up the note he selected. Upon reading its content, Hank facepalmed. Connor was worried at that moment. He hoped the note hadn't contained bad news of any sort that would concern the lieutenant. Hank returned to his desk, noticing the android's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing lieutenant. Although I would like to know what these notes are for," Connor spoke.

"You really don't know what it's for? You're killing me Connor."

The android was visually confused, LED flickering to yellow. Hank noticed and remembered that his partner was still an android, probably uninformed on human events like this. Sighing, the lieutenant finally answered.

"It's called Secret Santa. It's sort of a tradition among coworkers. Pretty much you get assigned a random person and get them a gift. So whoever's name is on that piece of paper you got, you get them a gift. More info can be found in an email we should be getting soon," Hank explained, then pausing briefly as a thought came to him.

"You know what, maybe this is a good thing. After all, life as we know it may change next year, so it's best we enjoy what we can for the time being."

Connor's brows rose, surprised by both such a silly tradition and Hank's ominous words. He still had several questions need answers, but he decided to wait on the email to avoid pestering his partner. The android resumed his work, continuing to look through all available files. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that he remembered the folded piece of paper in his pocket. Now that he generally understood what this was about, he pulled the note from his pocket and thoughtfully opened it up. He found himself smiling when he read the name M. Wilson. Thinking back to when he saved the man, he never understood how meaningful his actions were. Now that he's alive and no longer just the machine he was built to be, Connor could say he's glad he made the right choice back then. The only problem he could say he had now was figuring out what to get his coworker.

After lunch time came and went, Connor followed Hank back to their desks. During breaks, the two did not converse much. Occasionally Connor would ask how Sumo was doing and whether his partner was watching what he ate, but other than that there was nothing else to talk about. After knowing Hank for just over a year, he wondered why their relationship didn't seem all that different than before the revolution. It was as if work was the only thing keeping them connected. Connor didn't understand, but it made him feel something he couldn't describe.

\---1600 hours---

Connor was on his terminal when a notification popped up in his "mental alerts" as Hank would call it. The only reason he would use the terminal normally as humans did was to just look more natural. Pulling up the email he received, he displayed it onto the terminal to read it quietly to himself. The email had information regarding Secret Santa and the Christmas party the department was holding on the 25th. Start time: 1800 hours. Connor read further on, learning that there was a twenty dollar budget minimum for gifts to avoid people giving items such as cheap chocolate bars or packs of gum. All gifts were to be wrapped, addressed to its recipient, and left on the designated table. Written beneath that was the event's attire.

"All staff must come dressed in their proper uniforms. Yes, this includes you Detective Reed."

The android briefly wondered why Gavin was singled out, but then again Reed indeed was a stubborn one. A thought of concern made its way to Connor. The android was never issued police uniforms. There was never a need for it so he hadn't bought any for himself either. Now needing one, he searched for nearby locations selling the uniform. He noted to pick one up later. Lost in thought, Connor snapped back to attention when Hank called for him.

"Hey, you good with everything? Do you even have a uniform?"

"Don't worry, Hank. I have everything under control," Connor assured, tossing a friendly wink at his partner.

Hank's face reddened slightly at the unexpected gesture. He hadn't seen that expression in over a year. The lieutenant wouldn't admit it out loud, but he enjoyed seeing Connor express himself freely. He turned back to his monitor, tapping away at whatever he was working on.

\---December 24, 2039---

One day before the event, Connor had everything he needed. He bought his uniform after trying on several. The android didn't pay much attention to fashion, but he certainly did in how it fit. He preferred to wear formfitting clothing, nothing too tight but definitely not baggy. Connor believed wearing clothes that were too large would look unprofessional. Having gotten the uniform situation solved, he had to worry about the gift next. The android had searched online what gifts were common to give, but still unsure what was best, he settled on buying a nice tie instead. He hoped that Wilson would like it.

Walking into work that morning, Connor was surprisingly greeted with Hank already there. He walked to his desk, happy to see the lieutenant up and about this early.

"Good morning, Hank."

The older man looked up from his terminal, faintly smiling as he acknowledged the android.

"Mornin' Connor."

Hank appeared tired. The two of them had a case earlier that week relating to the murder of an android. They worked continuously as they had difficulty searching for any clues or evidence that would lead to the victim's killer. The only information they gathered was that the killer was possibly an android based off the lack of fingerprints and how neatly butchered the victim was. It was an unpleasant sight to other androids as it was their own blood spilled. The killer was intelligent enough to make sure all biocomponents were thoroughly destroyed, ensuring the prevention of information retrieval from the android's corpse. Connor knew this would be a tough case to crack. Working with what they got, the detectives continued looking through their files.

\---1800 hours---

The work day was coming to an end and Hank was excited to run out of the building. He yawned and proceeded to ask his partner a question.

"Ay Connor, since all detectives in the department are allowed to leave work early tomorrow, need a lift to the party? Say around 5:30? Or are you sticking with your taxi?"

The android thought about it. If it was any other day then he would just take a taxi, but still being new to these kinds of things, he decided it was best to go with someone who can show him the ropes.

"Yes, I would very much like that," Connor smiled.

Hank awkwardly cleared his throat, eyes moving back to his terminal. Content with the way things were going, Connor's smile remained as he finished up his work.


	4. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. The DPD decide to celebrate Christmas this year and Connor continues to struggle with human emotion.

\---December 25, 2039, 1630 hours---

Connor was already back home from work, changing into his uniform. It was odd for the android to see himself in the navy blue outfit, one solid color throughout his outfit. He thought back to the photo he saw on Hank's desk, back during his time on the Red Ice Task Force. The lieutenant was much younger in the photo, and looked a lot happier too. Connor walked into his bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. He fixed his collar, making sure it was nicely folded over. When he first bought his uniform, Connor decided on purchasing the long sleeved variant. He didn't realize it back at that moment, but he chose it because it reminded him of Hank.

Satisfied with his appearance, Connor stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the front door. He picked up his cellphone from a nearby table and slipped it into his pocket. Next came the gift he bought for Secret Santa. He held it firmly in one hand and proceeded to exiting his apartment, locking the door behind him with his key. Before Hank would pick him, Connor wanted to pay an old friend a visit. Taking the elevator down seven stories to the lobby, he stepped out of the building and called for a taxi. Within a minute, a self-driving vehicle pulled up to the android. After taking a seat within, Connor gave the vehicle his desired destination and off he went.

It was approximately a ten minute ride there and Connor stepped out of the taxi, gift still in hand. He approached the front door to the residence, ringing the doorbell as he waited. After a minute of no answer, he rang again. He heard footsteps approaching the door, getting nervous as they hadn't talked in a long time. When the door swung open, Connor was immediately greeted with an embrace.

"Connor! It's been a while, and that uniform? I guess being a cop really is your calling isn't it?"

The android detective smiled, returning the gesture. Now separated, he spoke up. "Hello, Markus. How are things going with you?"

Markus motioned for Connor to come in, welcoming him into his home. Carl had passed away several months ago and left his home in the care of Markus. He now lived there with North, enjoying each other's presence in their new home. Connor followed Markus into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"So Connor, what brings you here on Christmas day?"

"The department is hosting a party today and I thought that before I headed there that I pay you a visit. You know, to say hello."

Markus laughed at how formal the detective could be. He slapped Connor's back, a friendly gesture he recognized. Markus noticed the gift in his friend's hand and asked about it.

"What's the gift for?" You can set it on the table for the time being if you want so that you're not holding onto it for dear life," Markus joked.

Connor half smiled, still shy when he socializes. He did as Markus suggested and placed the gift onto the nearby table.

"It's for a human tradition called Secret Santa. Well, I suppose it's no longer exclusively for humans now."

"Oh, well that sounds fun. Enjoy the party."

The two androids conversed for a good half hour, enjoying the time they spent together. With each other's help, it made the success of the android revolution possible. Markus ended up calling North down to greet Connor, the two happy to meet again. They talked some more before Connor lost track of time. He checked the time mentally and decided to give Hank a call. He excused himself and stepped away and went into the studio. The detective pulled out his cellphone and speed dialed his partner. The phone rang a few times before a voice was heard on the other end.

"Connor? What do you need?"

"Hello Hank. Can you pick me up at Markus's home? I came to visit but ended up staying longer than I intended to."

Connor heard a groan and knew he created another annoyance to his partner. Not only was he picking him up, but now he had to drive to someone else's home. Guilt crept its way into him, feeling bad he was even asking for anything.

"If it's an inconvenience to you then I can-"

"No no no , it's okay. I'm on my way."

With those few words, the call ended. Still feeling bad, Connor glanced down at his phone before putting it away. He headed back towards the living room and found Markus and North watching television. They made a cute couple, Connor thought. He felt he was intruding on their private lives by being here. It took him this long to realize that not everyone lives by themselves like he does. Both humans and androids have their own personal things in life to worry about, whether its work or even family. Markus turned his head back towards Connor and called him over.

"Is everything alright? Come over here and join us. We're watching one of North's favorite shows, some sort of game show."

"No it's okay. I was actually about to head out. Hank will be picking me up very soon."

North was about to insist he stay a little longer before Connor walked over to the table and picked up his gift. He nodded his head in apology as he swiftly walked out. The couple stared at each other in confusion at how Connor was behaving but they didn't dare ask what was going on in his mind.

Outside, Connor was standing by the sidewalk waiting for Hank. He noticed himself spacing off more and more often, lost deep in his thoughts about nearly anything. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there before the sound of a car horn brought him back to reality. Looking towards the street, Hank parked directly in front of him and Connor didn't even notice. The android was slightly embarrassed due to his lack of awareness. He opened the passenger side door and entered the car. Not a word out of Connor, and it creeped Hank out. The lieutenant shifted into drive and carried on towards the event.

"Quiet today, Connor? Something happen?"

"No. Not at all. I'm fine."

Hank wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to force him into speaking.

"Uniform looks good on you by the way. Looks better on you than on me," Hank commented, aiming towards small talk.

Connor looked down, examining himself then turned to examine his partner. He was obviously comparing the two of them. Hank grew self-conscious, face reddening with the android's eyes all over him.

"I beg to differ. Although the uniform may physically fit me well, it much better suits your character. You're a great police officer, Hank, and others need to know that too."

The lieutenant was now noticeably flushed, hoping Connor wouldn't ask him about it. Thankfully, he never did. The two continued on their way in silence. It took nearly 15 minutes to reach the DPD, and there were people in their uniforms all around. Once Hank found a spot to park the car, the two stepped out and grabbed their gifts. Connor analyzed the gift his partner brought: a perfectly squared box, dimensions coming out to be 4x4x4". It was wrapped in green, candy cane patterned wrapping paper, topped off with a blue bow. Connor couldn't see the name written on it but he supposed he shouldn't be too nosy.

He followed Hank into the building, glued to his side. The lieutenant rolled his eyes, but he didn't mind Connor sticking to him like a lost puppy. Walking past the lobby, they made it to the office and dropped off their gifts on the table located at the center of the room. Connor didn't know what to do after that. He looked to his companion for advice and was answered with a shrug.

"Well, you're an android so you don't eat, but I do. I want to grab some grub. I guess what you could do in the meantime is just mingle with everyone else here, you know, make some new friends."

"I'd rather not, Hank. I'll go with you."

The lieutenant didn't object and shuffled towards the break room. That's where the food was always set up from previous years. Stepping in, Hank immediately grabbed a plate and filled it with pasta and various kinds of meat. Connor watched the man from the door frame, glad to even be here with him. Hank greeted others around him, putting on a friendly facade. Connor simply avoided people, or so he thought until he caught the attention of someone.

"Oh! So you decided to come, huh? And in a uniform too, impressive."

Connor's fists clenched, irritation filling him. He turned to his side and did his best to give a friendly smile.

"Ah, hello Detective Reed. How can I help you?"

Gavin sneered and stepped closer to Connor. The android grew anxious, unsure what Reed's intentions were. His LED briefly blinked yellow before returning to blue.

"I'm so fucking glad I didn't pull your name for Secret Santa, just the thought of it gets my blood boiling," Gavin spoke, glaring at the android. "You know what, maybe I SHOULD have gotten you. That way, I can get you a fucking hammer so that you can smash your head in. Then again, you'd come back anyways, right?"

"Incorrect. As far as I know, I am one of few remaining RK800 models in existence, if not the last one. Replacing me would not be that simple. My destruction would also be treated as a death rather than damaged property," Connor answered, pausing as he decided to say more. "You'd think someone working in law enforcement would know about these kinds of things by now."

"Fucking asshole!"

Reed grabbed Connor by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall, breath heavy with anger. Connor didn't flinch, having expected the smaller man to react in such a rash way.

"Gavin that's enough!"

Both of their attention switched to Hank. He intervened just before anything drastic occurred. Reed released Connor, getting one last word in before walking away.

"You're nothing without Hank backing you up."

Maybe he was right, Connor thought. Maybe he did rely on Hank a little too much. Sure, they were partners at work, but did that mean he should always expect Hank to be where he needed when he needed it?

"You alright Connor? What'd he tell you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Please enjoy your meal, I'll be back."

Hank wondered where he was headed, but decided to stay and finish his meal for Connor's sake.

Connor retreated into the bathroom, thankful no one else was there. He locked himself inside a stall and sat on the toilet. He rest his head in his hands, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He was usually so composed, but he noticed how he gradually became more sensitive to things around him. As Connor sat there, his body trembled and he felt an abnormal feeling in his chest. There was something taking over him; he felt afraid. He ran a self-diagnosis in search of any malfunctions, but came back negative. This unfamiliar feeling was overwhelming him and he felt hopeless.

Back in the office, Hank walked around doing his best to socialize with the others. He even had a short conversation with Fowler. Hank was walking towards his desk when from the corner of his eye he saw Reed sitting at his own desk, eyes glued to his phone. Hank was used to Gavin's behavior, but he crossed the line this time. The older man approached the detective's desk, pounding the desk to get his attention.

"Hey."

"What do you want Hank? Where's your plastic pet?"

"What did you say to him?"

"What?"

Hank grew angrier every second he spoke to Gavin. He'd love to punch his face right about now.

"What did you tell Connor? You obviously said something to him."

"Haha, and why should I tell you? It's none of your damn business."

Reed was suddenly pulled off his chair and shoved against the wall of his cubicle.

"Well I'm making it my business, so start talking," Hank demanded.

A twisted smile presented itself on Gavin's face.

"All I said to the asshole was what he should do with a hammer."

Hank tossed Gavin back onto his seat, disgusted with him. He walked away and searched for Connor. The android wasn't at his desk or in the break room. His concern grew and he ended up pulling out his cellphone to give him a call. He listened to the phone ring continuously, wishing he would just pick up already. When he was met with no answer, he put his phone away and resumed his search. Connor wouldn't just disappear for no reason, especially without telling him. Hank knew he had to be here somewhere and approached the interrogation room. Entering, he found no one on either side of the one-way mirror. He scratched his head in utter confusion. The only places he had not yet checked were the evidence room and the bathroom, neither which Connor has a need to be in. Skeptical, he decided to check the bathroom first.

Upon entering, Hank thought there wasn't anybody inside. There was no one at the mirror and no sound coming from the toilets. He walked up to the mirror and examined himself, tugging at his belly. He knew he gained weight, that much was obvious, but seeing himself in his old uniform was embarrassing.

"Guess I gotta lay off the burgers," he spoke to himself.

Walking back towards the door, Hank stopped when he heard a thump, like a hand pounding on something. Confused, he called out.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

A few seconds passed before he got a response.

"H-Hank? Is that you?"

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing in there? Come on out."

He didn't get a response that time. Worried, he walked over to the stalls and located the only locked one. He stood in front of it and knocked.

"Hey are you okay? Connor let me in."

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

Hank had enough and kicked the door open. Androids didn't need to use the bathroom so there was nothing to hold him back. He was met with a startled Connor, teary-eyed and LED flashing red. Hank was shocked to see him in such a state. He quickly kneeled down to reach eye level with his partner and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Hey hey what's wrong Connor? Talk to me."

"I...don't know. I ran a systems check, everything turned out fine. There are no malfunctions in my program but...it's like I've lost control of my body."

Hank could feel Connor trembling beneath his hands and worried for his health. He moved to hug Connor, hoping to bring comfort to the android.

"It's okay Connor. I think you're having an anxiety attack but everything will be fine. I'm here for you."

The lieutenant recalled what Gavin said. The horrible things he said to Connor. It must have triggered an emotional meltdown in the poor android. Hank was beginning to understand more and more. Connor is frequently harassed by Gavin, both physically and verbally; he's dealt with so much up till this point. Connor just couldn't hold it in anymore. Hank pitied him.

The two of them had stayed in the same spot for several minutes now. Hank felt Connor slowly calming down, tremors subsiding. He backed away just enough to look straight at the android's face.

"Feeling better?"

Connor nodded, attempting to stand up.

"Woah there, slow down. No need to rush."

"It's okay Hank. I feel much better now and am functioning properly."

Hank sighed as he shook his head. He followed Connor out of the stall and towards the door. He wanted to argue against walking out but Connor insisted that he will be fine. Hank had no choice but to listen. Connor didn't seem to be aware of how significant his episode was and what it meant; he truly was alive. It was something they would need to talk about later.

Returning to the party, the two detectives made it just in time for Captain Fowler's announcement.

"Hello and welcome everybody to the department's Christmas party. After a year of change in our nation, we've gathered to celebrate the holidays. Now, for what I know everyone was waiting for, we will begin handing out the Secret Santa gifts. Y'all better hope you didn't forget to write the names on your gifts because it's too late now. One by one I will be calling out names. PLEASE be sure to listen for your name or you ain't getting jack shit!"

Connor intently listened, awaiting the names to be called. Hank noticed the eagerness radiating from his partner and couldn't help smiling. After a minute, Fowler was calling names.

"Jackson!... Garcia! ... Johnson!..."

The names went on for a while and Connor waited patiently. Hank ended up getting called before his companion did. After receiving his gift, Hank returned to Connor carrying a lengthy bag. Connor analyzed the bag, learning its dimensions came out to be 4.5x3.5x14". Whatever was inside the bag seemed to lighten up Hank's mood.

"Hey Connor, check this out."

Hank reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. He handed it to Connor to get a closer look at it.

"I'm not big on wine, I'm more of a hard liquor kind of guy, but it's alcohol nonetheless."

"11 percent alcohol content...I believe wine would be a healthier substitution to your whiskey. Perhaps the person who gifted this to you thought the same."

Hank rolled his eyes and jokingly yanked the bottle away from him. Connor smiled and returned his attention to Fowler. More names continued to be called and Connor began to think that perhaps no one brought him a gift. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest disappointed. Connor was spacing off again when he was unexpectedly nudged.

"You going deaf Connor? Your name was called," Hank informed him.

The android didn't move, first analyzing what his friend said. After a few seconds of processing his thoughts, he began to walk up to Fowler. Greeting the captain, he was handed a small box. Connor looked at it briefly before making his way back to Hank. Once he returned, Connor more closely examined the package. The gift was wrapped in green paper, topped with a blue bow...

"Hank, isn't this the gift you brought?"

The lieutenant groaned. "For the love of God, Connor, just open it."

Slowly, Connor peeled away the wrapping paper, unveiling a brown cardboard box with no markings on it. He realized the actual gift was hidden inside. Lifting the lid of the box, he pulled out a black tin, reading 'G-SHOCK' across it. Connor raised a brow, continuing to open the tin up. What he found inside was a black colored watch, metallic accents scattered within the watch face; it was a small but visually pleasing detail. All in all it appeared to be quite the sturdy watch.

"I know that androids don't really need watches, but I didn't have any other ideas. Ain't the prettiest one, but it gets the job done. Water, shock, impact, AND it has magnetic resistance, hell I think it's a great fit for you Connor."

The android didn't have words to express his feelings. He admired the watch and rubbed his thumb across its shatter-resistant surface.

"It's perfect, Hank. Thank you."

If Hank wasn't already blushing, he definitely was now after seeing that heartwarming smile on Connor's face. He averted his eyes, too shy to look straight at Connor, but a tap on the shoulder brought him back.

"Would you like to help me put it on?"

You're killing me Connor.

"Uh, sure."

Grabbing the watch, Hank turned the android's hand over. He securely clasped it on, gently patting the wrist to signify he was finished. Connor looked down and appreciated the thought Hank put into his gift. He would set the time later. Part of him felt bad he didn't get a gift for Hank. Had he known the lieutenant pulled his name, he would have gotten something for him too.

Gifts were nearly done being passed out and Connor eyed Wilson from across the room. The officer had received his gift, eager to open it. Connor grew nervous, hoping his gift wasn't too lame. As Wilson pulled the tie out of it's gift box, joy filled him. He held the tie close to his face, admiring all the details woven into it. It was a great tie, both in appearance and quality. Wilson draped it across his neck, working towards making a knot. Finished, he playfully showed off to his coworkers, exaggerating his movements. His colleagues played along, clapping and whistling at the man. The commotion was loud enough to catch Fowler's attention.

"Wilson you are out of uniform! Take that off right now!"

"Oh come on Captain! There's no harm being done here!" Wilson shouted.

Fowler palmed his face as he turned his attention elsewhere. Connor was intrigued with the way humans behaved. During a time of celebration, people's attitudes can differ from a work setting.

For the rest of the evening, Hank and Connor stuck together, making it a priority to chat with others. They would walk up to those who appeared alone, primarily androids who haven't quite made friends yet. Connor would do his best to make them feel comfortable. Hank only watched as his friend slowly broke out of his shell.

-

The night eventually came to an end and Hank offered to drive Connor home. Kindly refusing, Connor explained that Hank has already done so much for him and that he doesn't want to inconvenience him with a ride. The lieutenant didn't argue and decided to wait outside with Connor until the taxi arrived. It was awkward silently standing there, watching as other officers walked by.

"So, about what happened back there...are we going to talk about it someday?" Hank asked.

Connor's LED cycled to yellow for a few seconds before returning to blue. "I don't know. What's there to discuss?"

Hank's heart sunk. He decided to end the conversation there. The taxi arrived not long after and Connor stepped in. Before taking off, they said goodnight to each other. The lieutenant watched the vehicle drive away, hoping that Connor will be alright.

-

Connor arrived at the apartment building, taking the elevator up to the seventh floor. Walking down the hallway towards his room, he reached into his pocket to pull out his key. At the door, he let himself in and dropped the key on the table. Walking towards his bedroom to remove his uniform, he stepped on what appeared to be an envelope. Connor always kept his apartment organized, so it was odd for something to be misplaced. He picked up the envelope, realizing there was something within. He sat down on the living room couch, questioning how this even got there. Connor slid his fingers into the envelope, pulling out a folded piece of computer paper. Unfolding it, red lettering began to emerge. Another second later and the letter's message was now fully visible.

"When the time comes, I will bring your life to an end."

Connor read it aloud, dropping the paper onto the floor.

Someone broke into my apartment.

He felt his thirium pump beat faster at the threatening message. Should he report this to the cops? He picked the paper back up and examined it. The words were written in perfect handwriting, too perfect to be human. Connor stood up and walked around the apartment room. No broken windows, nothing stolen, no visible signs of forced entry, this would not make a good case at all. He thought over his options, but there was really nothing anyone can do, even him. People may end up believing Connor wrote the message himself. With no where else to turn, Connor decided to keep this a secret. No one needed to know that he had a possible stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then you're amazing! Thank you for reading (: It's a long chapter, I know, but there's a reason for everything! For future updates/art, find me on tumblr @xchocowolfx


End file.
